


Этим Рождеством я отдам тебе все, что имею

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Bottom Draco, Christmas, Clubbing, Dancing, Draco in leather trousers, Feelings, Hair Pulling, Harry in a leather jacket, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: «— Я не хотел сказать, что не стал бы рисковать ради тебя.Малфой усмехнулся:— Вот как. Значит, стал бы?Гарри сжал Малфоя сильнее и почти прорычал:— Я бы чем угодно ради тебя рискнул, и ты, блять, это знаешь».Гарри решил, что на эти праздники он получит самый желанный подарок.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Этим Рождеством я отдам тебе все, что имею

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Christmas, I Give You My Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145238) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



— Всегда так проводишь Сочельник, Поттер? — перекрикивая музыку и передавая Гарри пинту пива, спросил Малфой.

Гарри покачал головой и, фыркнув, отхлебнул из полученного стакана.

— Нет. Обычно я гощу у родителей Рона, вместе с остальными, — ответил он, щурясь на вспышки цветомузыки — перед тем, как описать дугу над клубом, свет ударил Гарри прямо в лицо.

— Что ж ты сейчас не там? — Малфой сделал небольшой глоток виски. — Сидел бы себе в окружении рыжей семейки.

Не хотелось этого признавать, но с каждым годом в доме Уизли становилось все больше детей, больше обрученных, а то и женатых парочек, больше настойчивых пожеланий, чтобы в следующем году Гарри тоже пришел не один.

Пожав плечами, он беззаботно ответил:

— Захотелось куда-нибудь сходить. Все равно завтра проведу у них почти весь день. А ты? Не нарушил планы, чтобы пойти со мной?

— Не льсти себе, Золотой Мальчик, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Выбор у меня был небогатый: либо ты, либо идиотская вечеринка Панси. К тому же я уже несколько лет отношусь к Рождеству без особого энтузиазма.

— Что так?

Правое плечо Малфоя изящно дернулось, а сам он отпил еще немного виски.

— Все говорят тебе привести пару, найти кого-нибудь… — прервавшись на полуслове, он закатил глаза. Изумленный взгляд Гарри остался незамеченным. — Не очень-то хочется веселиться после того, как тебя засыпали вопросами насчет твоей личной жизни, а ты не знаешь, как рассказать, что парень, с которым ты переспал прошлой ночью, ушел, пока ты спал, и спер все твое мыло.

От смеха Гарри едва не поперхнулся пивом.

— Да ладно, неужели с тобой правда такое было? — не переставая смеяться, недоверчиво спросил он. — Ты проснулся и увидел, что все твое мыло пропало?

Малфой криво ухмыльнулся и перевел взгляд на толпу изгибающихся в танце людей. От промелькнувшего луча цветомузыки серые глаза на секунду засверкали всеми цветами радуги.

— Нет, — признался он, — но такое было с моим знакомым.

— Все равно крутая история, — хохотнул Гарри. — Расскажи ее на завтрашней вечеринке.

— Я никуда не иду.

— Что? — моргнул Гарри. — Но почему?

Малфой снова передернул плечами:

— Со смерти матери не прошло и восьми месяцев, — спокойно сказал он. — Панси и Блейз пойдут к его родителям, но не нравится мне его новый приемный папаша. Он моложе нас, говорит только о квиддиче и сиськах миссис Забини. Отец, конечно, захочет, чтобы я пришел, но лучше я побуду дома, чем в долбаном Азкабане.

— Приходи в «Нору», — машинально предложил Гарри. — Рон тебя каждый год приглашает, а ты все время отказываешься. Миссис Уизли будет очень рада.

Снова усмехнувшись, Малфой — блестящие волосы спадали на лоб, лезли в глаза — скользнул по Гарри взглядом.

— Уизли приглашает меня из вежливости, Поттер, — сказал он, неторопливо потягивая виски. Длинные ловкие пальцы застыли, обхватив бокал за ободок. — Он зовет половину департамента, и я попал в этот список лишь потому, что я твой напарник и сижу в одном с тобой кабинете. Наверное, он думает, что я обижусь, если не получу приглашение после того, как он проорал его тебе в лицо.

— Все равно… будет здорово, если ты придешь, — искренне возразил Гарри.

— Не беспокойся, Поттер, — ухмыльнулся Малфой и, допив свой напиток, отставил бокал на барную стойку. — Лучше скажи, ты обычно танцуешь или просто смотришь на других?

— Я не танцую, — проинформировал его Гарри, — а точнее, не умею.

— Ты хоть пробовал?

— Мне не нужно пробовать, — фыркнул Гарри. — Плавать я тоже не умею, но это не значит, что если я брошусь в Темзу, то каким-то чудесным образом пойму, что к чему.

Малфой задумчиво на него посмотрел.

— Думаю, ты бы потанцевал с кем-то, кто тебе нравится.

— Говорю тебе, я не умею.

— А мне кажется, у тебя бы получилось.

— С чего бы?

— Потому мне также кажется, что ты хорош в постели, — ровным голосом ответил Малфой.

Негромкие слова Гарри почти заглушил бешеный, звучащий на весь клуб бит.

— И как, во имя Мерлина, одно связано с другим?

— Точно не знаю, — Малфой, похоже, задумался. — Мне тоже интересно, но часто говорят, что танцы — это как секс. Если ты хорош в одном, значит, и в другом тоже.

Гарри рассмеялся и почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Херня какая-то, — ухмыльнулся он. — Хоть и я ни на что не гожусь на танцполе, в постели я намного… — обрывая себя, он чуть не поперхнулся. Щеки из розовых стали пунцовыми, и Гарри сделал большой глоток пива.

Малфой подрагивал от смеха.

— И? — ехидно протянул он. — Прошу тебя, договаривай.

— Заткнись, Малфой.

— А что тут такого? Если ты хорош в постели, об этом стоит кричать на всех углах, — в голосе Малфоя послышалась нетерпеливая нотка. — Такое не прячут, Поттер. Ну, насколько ты крут?

— Ты прикалываешься? — Гарри подавил рвущийся наружу нервный смешок. — Не собираюсь говорить с тобой о своих сексуальных навыках, Малфой.

— А почему нет? — вздернув бровь, спокойно спросил Малфой. Когда Гарри усмехнулся и покачал головой, он продолжил: — Смотри, есть не так много вариантов, почему ты не хочешь сказать, — Гарри терпеливо вздохнул, готовый выслушать его теорию. — Первый: ты лжешь, потому что любовник ты просто ужасный.

— Ну все, ты меня вычислил, — торжественно признался Гарри.

— Второй: ты ханжа, у которого секс был от силы раз в жизни, и то с какой-нибудь фанаткой, которая потом соловьем об этом разливалась.

Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя — серые глаза озорно поблескивали, нос раскраснелся после мороза, а щеки — от оживления — и медленно сказал:

— Я совсем не ханжа.

На секунду глаза Малфоя удивленно распахнулись, но он тут же прищурился:

— Тогда третий, — подвинувшись ближе, он понизил голос до хриплого шепота: — Ты боишься, что я — ну, не знаю — слишком заведусь от твоих слов.

Рука Гарри так дрогнула, что ему, чтобы не уронить стакан, пришлось торопливо поставить его на стойку. Пригладив свои шелковистые волосы, Малфой весь затрясся от смеха. В прищуренных глазах снова отразилась цветомузыка.

— Поосторожней, Малфой, — наконец справившись с собой, сказал Гарри. — Ты же не хочешь нарваться на неприятности?

— О, это же такой пустяк, — прошептал Малфой, поворачиваясь, чтобы лучше его видеть. — Я думал, ты стесняешься отказывать людям.

— В данный момент стесняют меня только мои штаны, — вежливо парировал Гарри, облокачиваясь на стойку.

Глаза Малфоя заблестели, а сам он непроизвольно прикусил нижнюю губу и окинул Гарри пристальным взглядом.

— Но раз уж я так вежливо прошу?.. — Малфой не договорил. Разорвав зрительный контакт, они вновь уставились на зал.

— О да, — согласился Гарри. Голос у него стал низким и хриплым. — А умоляешь ты так же вежливо?

Они сидели очень близко, поэтому только Гарри услышал, как порывисто вдохнул Малфой. Затем он несильно пихнул Гарри в плечо, и Гарри рассмеялся.

— Ублюдок.

Гарри самодовольно ухмыльнулся и напомнил:

— Я совсем не ханжа.

— Если бы ты мог предоставить доказательства, — вздохнул Малфой, — может быть, я бы даже тебе поверил.

— Знаешь, Малфой, — беззаботно ответил Гарри, однако взгляд у него многообещающе потемнел, — однажды твои слова перестанут сходить тебе с рук.

— О чем ты, Поттер? — Малфой даже не смотрел в его сторону — вальяжно развалившись на стуле, сквозь полуприкрытые веки он наблюдал за танцующими.

— О том, что плевал я на устав: в следующий раз, когда у меня по твоей милости случится стояк, я нагну тебя на ближайшей поверхности и вытрахаю из тебя мозги.

Малфой повернулся и ошеломленно уставился на Гарри. Тот неторопливо отхлебнул пива.

Не меньше двух минут они сидели молча — с бешено бьющимися сердцами, соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, — а потом Малфой тихо спросил:

— Ты поэтому никогда не отвечаешь? Из-за устава?

— Ты охрененный напарник, — также тихо признал Гарри. — Мы — лучшая команда в департаменте.

— …точно, — после секундной запинки сказал Малфой. — Этим нельзя рисковать.

— Мы могли бы, — сглотнув, хрипло согласился Гарри, — но не ради быстрого перепихона, о котором мы будем жалеть всю жизнь, — не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил: — Рискнуть можно, но ради чего-то по-настоящему важного, Малфой.

— То есть… наши отношения даже в теории не могут стать важными? — кажется, это был вопрос, но Малфой произнес его ровно, с насмешливым фырканьем. — Точно, — повторил он. — Ну, раз ты собираешься просидеть тут весь вечер, не возражаешь, если я все-таки потанцую? Я выпил два коктейля и хочу успеть, пока хмель окончательно не выветрился, — не дожидаясь ответа, он поднялся со стула и, не оглядываясь, исчез в толпе.

Гарри обернулся, находя его взглядом приблизительно через три секунды. Белоснежные волосы отражали цветные лучи софитов. Бледный, высокий, Малфой и сам походил на луч.

Он уже нашел, с кем потанцевать, и Гарри изо всех сил стиснул стакан, когда увидел, как незнакомец притянул Малфоя к себе, как скользнул руками по его бедрам, как, коснувшись большими пальцами пояса кожаных штанов Малфоя, схватил его за задницу и прижал к себе.

Снова тяжело сглотнув, Гарри отвернулся. Голова шла кругом, перед глазами стояло лицо Малфоя — то, каким оно было за пару секунд до того, как он ушел: лицо человека, который впервые за много лет позволил себе надежду и который тут же ее потерял.

Будучи напарниками больше пяти лет, они прошли путь от взаимной неприязни в двадцать два до чего-то, чем бы это ни было, в двадцать восемь. Рон оставался его лучшим другом, но, когда Гарри плохо, он шел к Малфою. С Роном было офигенно выпить по пинте пива, но, когда Гарри хотелось сбежать из «Норы», полной любящих и заботливых Уизли, он бросал щепотку летучего пороха и называл камин Малфоя.

Это Малфою он каждое утро покупал круассан по пути на работу, потому что этот придурок был слишком ленив, чтобы готовить себе завтрак, и это Малфой то и дело заваривал Гарри чай. Это Малфой помогал ему выбрать подарки для Гермионы, Молли и Джинни, и это подарки Малфою были самыми дорогими.

Гарри провел вместе с Малфоем пять лет и знал, что сделает для него что угодно, — точно так же, как для Рона или Гермионы. Подслушав пару лет назад, как Малфой в деталях описывает Панси свое свидание (и разбив любимую кружку), Гарри понял, что Малфой для него — нечто большее, чем приятель с работы, но постарался выбросить это из головы. Смелости признаться в своих чувствах, даже намеком, не хватило.

Малфой флиртовал, Гарри отвечал тем же, потом они надирали задницу какому-нибудь преступнику, и время от времени Гарри позволял себе подрочить на воспоминания об упругой заднице Малфоя, которую он часто видел в раздевалках. Они никогда не признавали мелькавшую между ними искру, хотя оба ее замечали, и не рассказывали друг другу о своей личной жизни. Гарри держался подальше от клерка с третьего этажа, который как-то раз напился и полез к Гарри обниматься, прежде чем Малфой заехал ему в челюсть, а Малфой никогда не ходил в столовую, чтобы не наткнуться на кассира, которого Гарри тайком проклял за то, что он коснулся волос Малфоя.

И сейчас невыносимо было видеть, как Малфой потирался о парня с сережкой в ухе, как он развернулся в его объятиях, вжимаясь в незнакомца задницей и танцуя с поднятыми руками, как этот парень выдернул прозрачную кремовую рубашку Малфоя из штанов и запустил под нее руки, оглаживая живот и грудь.

Гарри не мог отделаться от чувства, будто Малфой знал, что на него смотрят. За эти годы Гарри так хорошо научился его чувствовать, что ему хватало одного взгляда, чтобы понять, сколько он спал, нравится ли ему новое дело, получил ли он письмо от отца или, в последнее время, сильно ли он скучал по матери. Малфой ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону, но Гарри знал — просто знал, и все тут, что Малфою известно: за ним наблюдают.

Малфой покачивал бедрами, кивая в такт музыке и прикрыв глаза. Развернувшись, он медленно опустился на корточки и стал подниматься, прижимаясь к незнакомцу задницей. Тот подтащил его к себе — даже ближе, чем раньше, так, что теперь он мог уткнуться в поблескивающую от пота шею.

Гарри неосознанно стиснул в кулаке тонкое горлышко бутылки. С удивлением посмотрев на осколки, он положил их на стойку и стал протискиваться сквозь разгоряченную толпу. Несмотря на время года, в клубе было жарко и тесно, внутри у Гарри все кипело, и он почувствовал, как на коже выступил пот.

Положив руку на плечо незнакомцу, Гарри сжал ее достаточно сильно, чтобы тот дернулся от боли и раздраженно повернулся.

— Отъебись, — мирно предложил Гарри, но, видимо, выражение его лица не вполне соответствовало интонации, потому что незнакомец, сдаваясь, поднял руки и попятился, исчезая в толпе.

Слегка запыхавшийся Малфой недовольно на него уставился. Когда Гарри подошел ближе и притянул его к себе, Малфой удивленно выдохнул, но так и не произнес ни слова.

Гарри начал потираться о его бедра своими — у обоих наполовину стоял. В ответ Малфой вздернул бровь, но все же закинул руки ему на плечи и продолжил двигаться под музыку. Не отрывая друг от друга глаз, они почувствовали, как мгновенно затвердели оба члена.

— Вообще-то мы танцевали, — через несколько секунд протянул Малфой. — Смысл был оттаскивать этого парня, если не хочешь занять его место?

— Мне это не понравилось, — отрывисто сказал Гарри.

— Наш танец?

— Нет, танец был отличный.

— Смотрел за нами?

— Отвали, ты, маленький говнюк. Как будто не знаешь, что смотрел.

— Я знал, — признался Малфой. Оба молчали. Теперь они стояли так близко, что сталкивались носами при каждом движении, и Гарри ощущал исходящий от Малфоя запах виски.

— И ты меня не так понял, — вдруг сказал он, кладя руки ему на спину.

— О?

— Я не хотел сказать, что не стал бы рисковать ради тебя.

Малфой усмехнулся:

— Вот как. Значит, стал бы?

Гарри сжал Малфоя сильнее и почти прорычал:

— Я бы чем угодно ради тебя рискнул, и ты, блять, это знаешь.

На этих словах Малфой, покачивавший было бедрами, застыл. Его локти замерли на плечах у Гарри, выражение лица стало настороженным и непроницаемым.

Через секунду он продолжил танец, повернувшись в объятиях Гарри и подняв руки так, что задрались полы его рубашки. Теперь его спина прижималась к груди Гарри. Почувствовав сквозь двойной слой кожи и денима, как стояк Гарри уперся ему между ягодиц, Малфой тихо ахнул.

— Если мы начнем все это… если решим… — прошептал Гарри, опаляя дыханием его раскрасневшуюся щеку, — соскочить не получится, Малфой.

— Намекаешь, что это я захочу соскочить? — резко выдохнул тот. — Хочешь сказать, ты один умеешь быть верным?

— Я хочу сказать, что не знаю, как ты, но я… — прошипел Гарри и развернул Малфоя лицом к себе, схватил его за бедро, заставляя обхватить ногой свою талию. — Если я решу, что ты мой, я тебя не отпущу, и, если ты захочешь расстаться, у нас будут проблемы.

Тяжело дыша, Малфой впился в Гарри взглядом, а затем сжал лацканы его кожаной куртки и откинулся назад, потираясь бедрами о бедра. На шее Малфоя проступила жилка, и он снова приник к Гарри, обвил руками его шею и прошептал, щекоча губами ушную раковину:

— Буду рассчитывать на то, что ты меня не отпустишь.

Гарри отстранился ровно настолько, насколько было нужно, чтобы коснуться затылка Малфоя и накрыть его губы своими.

Он представлял, как это будет, несколько месяцев, лет. Представлял, как засунет язык между розовых язвительных губ и будет целовать Малфоя до тех пор, пока тот не собьет себе дыхание; как станет держать его голову и посасывать губы, как будет настолько близко к Малфою, насколько это вообще возможно.

Но на то, чтобы представить происходящее сейчас, ему не хватило бы и десятилетия.

На один яркий, невозможный миг Гарри показалось, что он и Малфой слились воедино. Их тела так тесно переплелись друг с другом, рот Малфоя так крепко прижимался к его собственному, что в голове Гарри мелькнула блаженная мысль о том, что они больше никогда не разъединятся.

Затем тяжелый бит, ослепляющая цветомузыка, толкотня на танцполе и тихое, едва различимое поскуливание Малфоя — все это вдруг обрело реальность, и, застонав, Гарри, наконец, понял, что сейчас происходит лучший поцелуй в его жизни.

Малфой обеими руками схватил его за волосы и целовал с отчаянной жадностью, которая переполняла и самого Гарри. Его нога все еще лежала у Гарри на талии, и, почти неосознанно потеревшись о него, он скользнул своим языком по языку Гарри, безжалостно кусая и терзая его рот.

Когда Гарри обхватил его еще крепче, Малфой рвано выдохнул, и поцелуй углубился. Рты двигались во влажном, страстном танце, а сами они застыли посреди музыки и огней.

Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени перед тем, как они, задыхаясь, оторвались друг от друга. Пальцы Малфоя запутались в волосах Гарри, а рука Гарри покоилась на заднице Малфоя.

— Серьезно, я тебя не отпущу, — предупредил Гарри.

— Какой ужас, — шепнул Малфой, касаясь его носа своим. — А теперь пойдем потрахаемся?

***

Они кое-как добрались до темного тесного переулка между клубом и забегаловкой, расположенной по соседству, и Гарри снова привлек к себе Малфоя. Места тут было впритык, из переполненной канавы несло полусгнившим мусором и, кажется, дохлой крысой. С забора празднично сверкали огоньки, а из кафе еле слышно раздавались рождественские песни. Шел мелкий снег, и успевший нападать тонкий слой скрипел под ботинками, но руки Гарри, когда они касались Малфоя, горели.

Он прижал Малфоя к байку, впиваясь в кожу прямо под челюстью, испещряя ее синяками и засасывая укушенные места. Покачнувшись от такого напора, Малфой сам подался ему навстречу.

— П-подожди, — шепнул он. — Подожди, Поттер, вот дерьмо, дай мне секунду. Я нас аппарирую. Мерлин…

— Что? Нет, — Гарри втянул в рот мягкую розовую мочку уха. — Не могу оставить здесь байк.

— Заберешь его завтра, пошли, — нетерпеливо бросил Малфой, вжимаясь в Гарри, запуская руки ему в волосы и оттягивая их назад. Изо рта у него вылетело белое облачко пара.

— Если тебе так не терпится, — отстранившись, Гарри повернул Малфоя так резко, что тот налетел на байк и, чтобы не упасть, оперся на холодную стену, — я мог бы трахнуть тебя прямо здесь.

— О, просто супер, — фыркнул Малфой, но, когда Гарри задрал слегка смявшуюся рубашку, приник губами к позвоночнику и медленно потерся о его задницу, у него перехватило дыхание. — Всегда мечтал, чтобы ты выебал меня в вонючем переулке. Пахнет так, будто здесь кто-то сдох. Разве первый секс не должен быть пиздец каким романтичным? — он вздрогнул от холода и ощущения влажных губ Гарри на коже.

— Хочешь романтики — куплю тебе хреновы розы, — прошептал Гарри, языком прочерчивая дорожку вниз. Кожа Малфоя была соленой от пота и пахла дорогим мылом.

Внезапно на другом конце переулка, где горели лампы, послышались голоса: из клуба, смеясь, вышло несколько человек, явно навеселе. Покачиваясь и подталкивая друг друга, они направились в кафе. Когда они вошли, звякнул колокольчик, песни вдруг зазвучали громче, но вскоре дверь захлопнулась, и от шума остались только слабые отзвуки, заглушающие их дыхание.

Малфой, застывший было, пока люди шли по переулку, непроизвольно дернулся, когда губы Гарри опустились ниже. Стоило Гарри укусить его за копчик, он задрожал сильнее и тихонько вскрикнул — запустив руки под рубашку и безжалостно перекатывая между большим и указательным пальцами затвердевшие горошины сосков, Гарри накрыл ртом ложбинку между ягодиц.

— Мы… мы просто напрашиваемся на неприятности, — выдохнул Малфой. Руки Гарри скользнули вниз и начали сражаться с ширинкой Малфоя, стягивая вниз облегающие кожаные штаны и обнажая задницу. — Поттер.

— Так и знал, что ты без трусов, — пробормотал Гарри, сжимая молочно-белые ягодицы. — Эти чертовы штаны слишком тесные. Без меня ты их больше не наденешь.

— О, так я тебя и послушал, — нахмурился Малфой, но тут же вздернул бедра, охотно подставляя задницу.

Схватив его за талию, Гарри приподнял Малфоя — его ноги царапнули по земле — и положил животом вниз на сиденье байка.

— Поттер, что ты…?

Гарри шлепнул его, так сильно ударив ладонью по ягодице, что она восхитительно вздрогнула. Эхо от шлепка разлетелось по переулку.

— Блять! — простонал Малфой. На месте удара наливался краской отпечаток ладони. — Ты как себя ведешь?!

— Не как ханжа, — напомнил ему Гарри, обеими руками благоговейно сжимая его задницу и касаясь ее пахом. Нетерпеливыми пальцами он грубо раздвинул ягодицы и уставился на маленькую розовую дырку, поблескивавшую в полумраке. — Теперь веришь? — прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, как от одного вида маленького сморщенного отверстия подскочил его пульс. Он развел ноги Малфоя, устроился между ними и наклонился.

Малфой нахмурился:

— В кровати и с нормальным светом было бы получше, не находишь? — но заскулил, стоило Гарри потеребить сфинктер, и порывисто выдохнул, пытаясь не свалиться с сиденья. — Блять, Поттер, прибью, если я сейчас наебнусь лицом в канаву. Только посмей…

Гарри почти не слушал: раскрыв Малфоя сразу двумя большими пальцами, он опустился еще ниже и скользнул в отверстие языком — так глубоко, как только вышло.

От неожиданности Малфой дернулся: темноту пронзил хриплый вскрик, ногти царапнули кирпичную стену, — но Гарри уже вошел в ритм и трахал его языком, так резко двигая им туда-обратно, что через некоторое время пришлось остановиться, чтобы отдохнула занывшая челюсть. Член Малфоя сочился смазкой, пачкая сиденье, а напряжение в штанах Гарри стало болезненным.

— Блять, — прохрипел Малфой, — Поттер, мать твою, — он ерзал, потирался о сиденье и соскальзывал, то и дело дергая ногой, пока Гарри бесцеремонно не подтянул его повыше.

Гарри наклонил голову и прижался губами к мокрой дырке, со стоном и причмокиванием засасывая кожу, мерно двигая головой и снова проталкивая язык внутрь. Не помня себя, Малфой сжался вокруг языка Гарри и громко, гортанно застонал.

Из клуба вышло еще несколько человек. На этот раз они прошли прямо у входа в переулок, закуривая и громко переговариваясь друг с другом. Гарри даже не соизволил оторваться от Малфоя, а тот, дрожа под безжалостным ртом Гарри и его настойчивыми руками, лишь закусил губу, чтобы подавить стоны.

Когда Гарри прикусил нежную кожу промежности, Малфой, бешено дернувшись, обернулся, притянул его за волосы и, тут же задрав задницу выше, сдавленно застонал.

Подождав, пока люди зайдут в клуб, Гарри выпрямился и усмехнулся, слушая, как Малфой — голова у него свисала с другого конца байка — матерится сквозь зубы.

— Тебя трясет — даже не пытайся отрицать, что было круто, — ласково сказал он, кончиками пальцев разминая его влажную задницу.

— Тут холодно, кретин, я весь замерз, — прошипел Малфой, опираясь ладонями о сиденье и едва заметно подаваясь ему навстречу, — поэтому меня и трясет, — Гарри снова шлепнул его, на этот раз по другой ягодице. — Поттер, ебать!

— Прямо здесь, в этой грязном вонючем переулке? — невинно уточнил Гарри, растирая дрожащее колечко мышц. — Ну ладно, — добавил он прежде, чем Малфой успел ответить; словно между делом, он вставил в него два пальца, сгибая их до тех пор, пока не нащупал узелок простаты, и заботливо спросил: — Все еще мерзнешь?

Малфой весь выгнулся и взвыл:

— Пожалуйста, Поттер, блять, вот пиздец…

— Я все мозги из тебя вытрахаю, — пообещал Гарри. — Выебу тебя так сильно, что ты всю неделю сидеть не сможешь.

— Охуеть как мило, — пробормотал Малфой, яростно потираясь о сиденье. — Ты такой слащавый, Поттер, это кошмар какой-то.

Гарри вынул пальцы до первой фаланги, добавил третий и резко вставил. Этого хватило, чтобы Малфой забыл об осторожности и заорал на весь переулок.

— Романтика и сантименты хороши, когда ты слишком дряхлый и все, на что тебя хватает, — обниматься и говорить о своих чувствах, — Гарри наклонился и лизнул нежную, туго натянутую кожу вокруг ануса. — Кроме того, ты всегда бросал слащавых парней. Паркинсон мне все рассказала.

Малфой дрожал, его ногти впивались в мягкое кожаное сиденье байка, а сам он изо всех сил насаживался на пальцы Гарри.

— Эта д-дура никогда не умела п-пить.

— А кто тебе сказал, что она была пьяная? — усмехнулся Гарри, вытаскивая из Малфоя, к его разочарованному стону, пальцы. Звякнув пряжкой ремня и расстегнув ширинку, он осторожно вытащил свой бедный, всеми позабытый член, с шипением оттянул крайнюю плоть и несколько раз быстро толкнулся в кулак.

Без дальнейшего промедления Гарри наклонился, вошел в Малфоя и сразу же задал дикий, беспощадный темп. От того, как неистово он вколачивался в туго сжимающую его задницу, байк угрожающе покачнулся. Поскуливая себе в руку, Малфой завел другую руку назад и вцепился Гарри в бедро. А когда Гарри на секунду вытащил член, чтобы наколдовать немного смазки, он весь вскинулся и, повернувшись, послал Гарри свирепый взгляд.

— Сильнее, Поттер, — прохрипел Малфой, когда Гарри снова скользнул внутрь. — Сильнее, невозможный ты ублюдок, сильнее… вот пиздец! — его ноги сползли на землю от того, как яростно с удовольствием выполнивший его просьбу Гарри начал таранить его задницу. Огладив загривок Малфоя, Гарри запустил пальцы в светлые перепутанные волосы, сжал и грубо оттянул на себя.

— Поттер, — срывающимся голосом простонал Малфой. Съехав еще на пару дюймов ниже, он стал тереться о кожаное сиденье. — Блять, я сейчас… я…

— Давай, — Гарри укусил его за лопатку, шлепнул по заднице — еще раз, и еще один, и еще, а потом схватил ягодицу Малфоя, прижимая ее к своему члену. — Кончи, сделай это для меня, Драко.

Держать на весу бьющегося в предоргазменных судорогах Малфоя было не так-то просто. Когда он кричал слишком громко, Гарри, не прекращая в него вбиваться, дергал Малфоя за волосы. Толчки стали дикими и хаотичными, а из задницы Малфоя начала подтекать смазка. Каждый раз, когда Гарри вытаскивал член, кожа вокруг тесно сжавшегося ануса натягивалась, словно не желая его отпускать.

Усилив хватку на волосах Малфоя, Гарри навалился на него всем телом, уткнулся в шею и застонал. Морозную тишину нарушали лишь восхитительно непристойные шлепки кожи о кожу.

Он отпустил волосы Малфоя и скользнул рукой к его шее, нежно обхватывая пальцами подрагивающее горло. Яйца Гарри поджались, и шлепков больше не было слышно.

— Драко, — сорванным голосом простонал он, почти касаясь губами затылка Малфоя. В сердце вдруг что-то защемило, а в горле встал комок. — Драко.

Теперь они стонали вместе. Болезненно чувствительная задница Малфоя слабо сжалась вокруг члена Гарри. Размазывая собственный предэякулят, Гарри сделал еще несколько резких толчков и кончил, тесно сжимая Малфоя.

Они полежали так еще немного: Гарри запустил руку в волосы лежащего ничком, тяжело дышащего Малфоя и поцеловал в шею. Малфой вздрогнул и с готовностью ответил, когда Гарри взял его за подбородок и снова мягко поцеловал.

После от него не было никакого толку. Сидя в своих тесных, спущенных до колен штанах, он просто привалился к Гарри, пока тот поправлял свою, а потом и его одежду, накладывал на сиденье Очищающие и переводил дыхание.

— Поверить не могу, что ты выебал меня на улице, — безучастно произнес Малфой, когда Гарри притянул его к себе и откинул с лица волосы. — Мы никому об этом не расскажем. Будем говорить, что ты взял меня на кровати с белыми шелковыми простынями, усыпанными розами.

— Не очень-то это приятно, — весело возразил Гарри и, почувствовав, как Малфой дрожит, обнял его еще крепче. — У роз есть шипы. Представь, как они впиваются тебе в член и в задницу.

— Ну, тогда лепестки роз, — протянул Малфой, закатывая глаза и позволяя увлечь себя в очередной поцелуй.

— Приходи завтра в «Нору», — негромко сказал Гарри. — Отметишь Рождество там.

— А по-другому никак? — с вымученной насмешкой поинтересовался Малфой. — Вот как все теперь будет? Будешь приказывать мне невесть что?

— Я серьезно, — рыкнул Гарри, грубо сжимая его задницу и прижимаясь к ней так крепко, как только вышло. — Я не могу не пойти в «Нору», но и не могу позволить, чтобы ты провел Рождество в одиночестве. Особенно когда мы только что… — не договорив, он чмокнул Малфоя в нос.

Малфой снова закатил глаза и взлохматил Гарри волосы.

— Приезжаем туда по отдельности? — ехидно уточнил он. — Здороваемся как коллеги, ну, может, пожмем друг другу руки — и все?

Гарри вздернул бровь:

— Я расскажу всем, как только приеду, так что можешь хоть на коленях у меня сидеть, если хочешь. И приезжать по отдельности? Думаешь от меня отделаться, Малфой? Вот что, сейчас я отвезу тебя домой.

— Домой? — глаза Малфоя сверкнули в темноте. — Это еще зачем?

— А ты как думаешь? — Гарри невозмутимо потерся о него наполовину вставшим членом. — Купим по дороге роз, если они тебе нравятся. Можешь разбросать их по кровати, а потом я вылижу тебя и снова трахну.

— Амбициозно, — выдохнул Малфой в щеку Гарри и вздрогнул, когда тот легонько его пихнул. — Но я в деле. А теперь можно мы уже пойдем? Твоя сперма внутри меня, походу, уже заледенела.

Расхохотавшись, Гарри выудил из кармана ключи, перекинул ногу через сиденье и, вздернув бровь, выжидательно посмотрел на Малфоя.

Вместо того чтобы устроиться на заднем сиденье, Малфой с ухмылкой сел на топливный бак лицом к Гарри, обвив его ногами и соединяя их бедра.

— Ты был прав, — прошептал он, кусая Гарри за челюсть. — Долго сидеть я не смогу, так что поторопись.

— Опасно так ездить, Малфой, — Гарри хрипло рассмеялся, повернул ключ зажигания и скользнул губами по его волосам: — Тебе придется очень крепко держаться.

Он нажал маленькую красную кнопку, и их окатило волной горячего воздуха. Оба вздохнули с облегчением.

— Отличный предлог, Поттер, — обнимая его, насмешливо заметил Малфой. Байк тронулся, и Малфой прижался к Гарри еще ближе. — Я уже столько лет его ищу.

Через секунду они уже взмыли в воздух, навстречу сияющему во всем своем великолепии Рождеству.


End file.
